


Prompt 1

by Daily_Scenarios



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, Funny, M/M, Prompt Fic, they really don't like working
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25068895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: Robert and Aaron sneak off to the hotel where they spent their honeymoon when they are meant to be working and get caught
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	Prompt 1

“Why are you staring at me like that?” – asked Aaron after an annoying 5 minutes that his husband spent by just looking at him like he was a piece of meat. Aaron had ideas, but he still wanted to know what Robert was thinking.

“I’m just thinking.” – he said slowly. Aaron rolled his eyes at that, standing from his chair behind his desk in the portacabin, aiming for the door.

“Good, then think a bit more, I’m gonna go and smash that car outside.” – he said leaving Robert alone, however, he couldn’t enjoy destroying the metal parts because his husband turned up not even 3 minutes later, continuing his staring. - “What now?” – asked Aaron truly irritated now.

“Wanna get out of here?” – asked Robert simply.

“You what? We can’t… there’s loads to do.”

“And there’s loads I can do to you…. in a hotel.” – he added smirking. That’s when Aaron realized what was going on.

“You want us to sack work for what? An hour or two at some posh hotel?”

“Not just in any posh hotel…. remember our honeymoon?” – asked Robert licking his lips.

“You didn’t.” – smiled Aaron dropping the tool in his hand to the ground.

“Maybe I did.” – answered Robert playfully.

“You booked it?”

“Yeah… but we really need to go if we want them to keep the reservation.”

“But… what about this place?”

“I’m sure we won’t be missed. Who would come and check on us anyway?”

“You don’t have a meeting then?”

“Nope.” – smiled Robert waiting for Aaron to give in.

“Alright.” – he said after a couple of seconds of silence – “Let’s go.”

“Really?”

“Yeah… I mean we could stay here, you know I don’t mind… but since you already paid for it…” - he said shrugging.

“Admit it, you want that bottle of champagne.” – teased Robert as they locked up the cabin quickly.

“Pff.. no. That was more your style.”

“Yeah, sure I have proof.” – he winked at Aaron, who just admitted defeat and got into the car.

* * *

Chas was standing outside of the portacabin for 2 minutes when she decided to call her son. She made him… well them dinner, and thought she’d pop over. A chance to finally see Aaron, because lately, she felt like her son was avoiding her. She dialed but after a while, it went to voicemail.

“Hello Aaron, it’s your mother. Where are you? Not at work that’s for sure. I brought you boys dinner but I have to take it back now because nobody’s flipping here. Call me!” – she said hanging up. Then she decided to try Robert because she was pretty sure they were together somewhere. Maybe a client, or a scrap run… it could happen. But she had no such luck, Robert’s phone went straight to voicemail, not even allowing it to ring out. – “Robert, it’s Chas. I was after Aaron, but you guys are not here. Anyway tell him to call me back, it feels like ages since we talked. Okay bye.” – she sighed before she turned around and walked back to the direction of the pub.

* * *

“Marlon, the conference room is in the other direction!” – called out Vic as she tried to carry a trail full of food. They were helping out in some big event in a five-star hotel. The guests looked terribly posh, but it was good money so she couldn’t say no. It was their 3rd round getting everything in place for some kind of meeting when her eyes caught someone familiar at the reception desk.

“Oi, move it!” – hissed Marlon almost bumping into her. She was so occupied… well… in lack of better words spying that she didn’t realize Marlon taking a turn, almost colliding with her.

“What? Oh soz, Marlon. I wasn’t…”

“Paying attention?” – he asked sarcastically before he realized what was Victoria starring at… or rather whom. – “Ain’t that…. Aaron and Robert?” – asked the chef as they saw the two men checking in, Robert’s arm on Aaron’s waist, laughing softly while they were waiting for their key.

“Yeah… looks like it.”

“Come on, we should say hi…” - said Marlon but before he could call out their names, Vic dragged him away. She got it pretty quickly why they were there, but Marlon needed a bit of extra time to get to the same conclusion. – “Oh… OH!”

“Yeah, we should just leave it.” – she said, decided to walk the extra mile to get to the conference room without having to cross the reception desk.

* * *

“I can’t believe it. Not even a text.” – huffed Chas the next morning. Aaron didn’t call her back, in fact, his phone was switched off all night. Not that she called too many times. (she definitely did.) She was still fuming when the lads walked into the pub laughing at whatever joke they had moments ago.

“Still alive then?“– she asked them bitterly.

“What?” – asked Aaron not understanding.

“I called you 7 times Aaron. You as well.” – she said nodding at Robert

“Why?” – asked Robert

“Is there something wrong?” – asked Aaron already panicking. Before Chas could answer Marlon walked up from the back, with a big smile on his face.

“Good night, was it boys?” – he asked smirking. Robert and Aaron looked at each other not understanding the comment. – “The hotel? I thought Vic mentioned that we saw you there yesterday.” – elaborated Marlon.

“Erm… yeah… great. – said Robert because Aaron was busy turning into a tomato. He was so red, words couldn’t even describe.

“A hotel?” – asked Chas with a raised eyebrow.

“It’s nothing special mum, so you don’t need to go on about it.” – he sighed – “A pint please.” – he told his mum – “You want something?” – he asked Robert.

“Erm.. yeah same.” – he told Chas. She was determined to spare her son from asking too many questions, but that was before Nicola burst into the pub…. with Jimmy in tow.

“There you are!!!!” – she said aiming for Robert.

“Here I am.” – said Robert confused.

“And where were you yesterday?”

“What?” – asked Robert.

“Well… “- started Marlon but he quickly decided to butt out of the conversation when both Aaron and Robert gave him a look.

“The meeting with Mr. Atkinson at 4? He was waiting an entire hour before Jimmy could get there.”

“You told me you had no meetings.” – said Aaron.

“Because I didn’t. Mr. Atkinson was supposed to be on Thursday.” – explained Robert still confused.

“No Robert, on Tuesday. You must have got the dates mixed. Where were you? What was that important that made you miss this meeting?”

“Care to answer Aaron?” – said Chas laughing listening in on their conversation. It wasn’t hard, to be honest. Nicola was quite loud.

If Aaron managed to control his embarrassment earlier he totally lost it now. He just looked at Robert before leaning closer a bit, saying – “Home, now.” – Robert knew better than to argue. They heard Nicola’s shouting as they left the pub but Robert didn’t really care. He had a feeling he could butter Aaron up somehow.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't be bothered with the titles guys it's always the most difficult for me. Anyway, enjoy, and let me know!


End file.
